mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Egg Zone
|0=DonRamon |1=NeoKamek |2=Supermystery1 |3=Supermystery2}}DeathEgg.png |Caption= |0=Sonic once again faces off against Dr. Robotnik on his rebuilt Death Egg by DonRamon |1=Sonic encounters one of his mechanical counterparts on NeoKamek's Outside Death Egg |2=Luke Skywalker encounters Mecha Sonic on supermystery's Final Zone S2 after realizing he entered the wrong space station |3=Hong Meiling dreams about fighting a giant egg-shaped mech on supermystery's Final Zone S2 Part 2}} |Creator = DonRamon NeoKamek supermystery |Downloadlink = DonRamon's version NeoKamek's version supermystery's first version supermystery's second version}} The Death Egg is a massive spherical Space Station created by Dr. Eggman, inspired from the Death Star from Star Wars. It's the first and most famous of Dr. Eggman's space stations. In Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Sonic & Knuckles, Sonic and Tails attempt to destroy the Death Egg and prevent Dr. Eggman from using the Chaos Emeralds to power it. The Death Egg appears as the final Zone in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and Sonic & Knuckles. In Sonic the Hedgehog 2, it consists of two boss fights against Mecha Sonic and the Death Egg Robot. In Sonic & Knuckles, it has two Acts and a final boss fight against the Great Eggman Robo. In Sonic the Hedgehog canon, the original Death Egg was destroyed, though it is continuously being rebuilt by Dr. Eggman. In M.U.G.E.N, Death Egg has been made on four occasions; once by DonRamon, once by NeoKamek and twice by supermystery. These versions are based on both incarnations of the Death Egg in the classic Sonic games. DonRamon's version DonRamon's version is based off the final boss area from the Death Egg Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 and uses the graphical assets and sprites takes from said game. It is a recreation of said area from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 in M.U.G.E.N. However, the floor of the stage was changed. The stage only scrolls up slightly when a character jumps, and it doesn't scroll upward enough to support Super Jumps. 'Videos' Sonic Vs Silver Sonic and opponents, and Tails doll and Death Egg vs opponents|Appears at 8:16 Hyper Goku and Sonic vs Rario and Majin Vegeta MUGEN My Robotnik release NeoKamek's version NeoKamek's version is based off the final boss area from the rebuilt Death Egg from Sonic & Knuckles. Like DonRamon's version, it uses the sprites and graphical assets from said game and is a recreation of said area from Sonic & Knuckles. Like the area from the source game, it does not animate. The stage is relatively simple, with a single platform. Like DonRamon's version, it only scrolls up slightly when a character jumps and doesn't support Super Jumps as a result. Strangely, the stage's music has the first part of the music cut off. The floor of the stage obscures bars and other objects on the bottom of the screen present in certain characters preventing them from being seen. 'Videos' Mugen Mario and Sonic vs Luigi and Tails MUGEN EVE Spider Man and Spiderman VS Spider Man and Spiderman Mugen Mario Bros vs Kamek and Matrix Mario supermystery's first version supermystery's first version is a recreation of the boss area of Mecha Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 in M.U.G.E.N and comes bundled with his Metal Sonic MK1 character. The sprites are taken directly from said game. The stage is intended for use with said character, though it will work fine if characters other than supermystery's Sonic characters are used. The stage's width is very small and it does not scroll upward at all when a characters jumps. Dr. Eggman only appears on the screen in the middle of the stage if supermystery's Metal Sonic MK1 is present in the fight, because the screen is part of the character, rather than the stage. The issue where bars are obscured behind the floor is present in the stage. 'Videos' Sonic Vs Silver Sonic and opponents, and Tails doll and Death Egg vs opponents Sonic 2 vs Sonic 3 Mugen Battle! MUGEN Lyris Aileron vs. Silver Sonic supermystery's second version supermystery's second version is a recreation of the final boss area of Sonic the Hedgehog 2 in M.U.G.E.N, like DonRamon's version. It comes bundled with his Metal Eggman S2 character and is intended for use with said character, though it will work fine if characters other than supermystery's Sonic characters are used. Unlike Final Zone S2, it's significantly wider and does scroll upward when a character jumps. It also supports Super Jumps. Like the first version, the issue where bars are obscured behind the floor is present in the stage. 'Videos' Mugen s2 sonic vs metal eggman s2 MUGEN Dr Eggman (Death Egg Robot) vs Bowser (Koopa Clown Car) MUGEN 1.0 - Bowser(me) VS Dr.Eggman Category:Stages Category:Video Game Stages Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Stages